It is generally known to provide refrigeration devices (e.g. temperature controlled cases, refrigerated storage units, merchandisers, coolers, etc.) having a refrigeration system for circulating a refrigerant or coolant through one or more cooling elements (e.g. evaporators, heat exchangers, cooling coils, etc.) within the case to maintain items (such as food products and the like) within a certain desirable temperature range. Such refrigeration devices often include multiple cooling elements, which are typically controlled individually by a temperature and pressure measurement of the refrigerant associated with each cooling element. The present invention provides a control system for a refrigeration device that controls multiple cooling elements within a single refrigeration device using a single measurement of the temperature and of the pressure of the refrigerant circulated through the cooling elements.